Close To You
by DebateShortie
Summary: Seth/Kaitlyn. Dreamt of it.


**A/N I will NOT be adding to this! I like this as a one shot**

Seth looked across the room absently and his eyes met Kaitlyn's. His heart picked up pace and crashed painfully against his ribs. He had fallen in love with this woman and he didn't know when or how. They hardly spoke anymore. Yes, they were close in FCW and if he thought about it he would admit that he fell for her then.

Kaitlyn looked away first aware of the blush creeping on her cheeks, remembering and revisting the days when they were close. She tried to ignore the longing to be something more with him and walked over and sat down beside him. It was the seat with her name on it after all. HHH enjoyed telling people where to sit. it must be a control thing, the man was OCD. He calls these random meetings more frequently than before.

"I wonder why Hunter called this meeting?" She dared to look up into his immeasurably dark eyes. He just shrugged. He was just as clueless as everyone else.

"I hear the drug policy changed." She agreed that she heard too. She sighed and watched the COO and Stephanie walk in. He droned on about the new policy and Seth began to notice they were all sitting alternating with male and female. Mostly. He wondered what the hell was going on.

This was when Hunter dropped a bombshell.

"Due to the fact that many of you do not associate with each other we have implemented a new plan. You will now be traveling and sharing hotel accommodations with the person sitting to the left of you. That means starting with Randy you pair off in that way. This starts now. You are dismissed." Kaitlyn was paired with Seth.

They looked at each other and away. They left to travel to the hotel in silence. Dean and Roman would still be with them. Both men knew how Seth felt about the Diva. They knew that he wished that he could be closer to her. After much grumbling everyone arrived at the hotel. When they got there, Dean and Roman took one of the two bedrooms, leaving Seth to share with Kaitlyn.

"Which bed do you want?" Seth asked her.

'Yours' she thought. She walked over to the one by the window and sat her stuff on it. The view was stunning. She turned back around to head to the bathroom to change. Seth had his vest off and was pulling his shirt over his head. He was perfection. She let herself stare at his ridiculously muscled torso and he caught her staring.

She turned around again and walked to the window, face red. He walked over to her,still shirtless, his heart pounding. He stepped close and pulled her around to face him. She shyly met his eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and kissed him back, her hands drifting to rest on his strong shoulders.

She broke the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered in her ear. Her head was pressed to his chest and she could hear his heart beating fast and hard. She was amazed that she could do that to him.

"I miss when we would hang out together all the time and irritate the hell outta Roman and Dean," she said, giggling slightly at all the memories.

"Well, I think we ought to start that again. This is perfect. I missed you too. I keep wondering what we'd be like together..." He trailed off. She looked up at the sheepish grin on his face.

She playfully pushed him away and he grabbed her and threw her gently on his bed. He pounced on her and hovered above before kissing her again. She wrapped her arms and legs around him in a failed attempt to pull him down. He was stronger than she remembered. And that certainly wasn't a bad thing. His fingers danced under the edge of her shirt, tickling her. He moved to hold her. She traced her fingers along his chest and stomach before remembering that she needed to change.

She jumped up and grabbed a shirt out of his suitcase on purpose and changed into it. His warm musky scent wafted up. He smiled and nodded appreciatively at her choice of clothing, both noting that it was his Shield shirt. She smiled and kissed him before cuddling into his left side.

She sighed contently when he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. She was draped across half his body. She could hear his heartbeat again, this time slow and easy. She soon fell asleep.

He was not far behind. Neither heard the small click of Roman closing the door, a small loving smile on his face.

**A/N So this is it! No more. Sorry guys, too many things to juggle like Angel.**


End file.
